A Road Not Yet Taken
by Omally
Summary: Liason.Kidnappings, jungles, romance, what more could you ask for?
1. Default Chapter

"If she's in Columbia I'll find her." Jason said in confidence. Courtney looked at him pleadingly, but didn't say a word.  
  
"I don't like sending you alone," Sonny argued. He knew his friend was more than capable, but this was his family he was gambling with. If something went wrong, or one of them got hurt he'd never forgive himself.  
  
"Sonny, I'll bring her back," he looked him straight in the eyes, and believed every word he spoke. He had to bring her back, he'd promised her he'd bring her back.  
  
Sonny sighed in defeat, "Bring her back to me Jase." He gave him a quick hug and went upstairs.  
  
Jason was left standing alone with Courtney. She hadn't uttered a sound since he'd made his big announcement about leaving the country. Her trembling hands came slowly to his face. Neither made a sound. He stood there unmoving as Courtney offered her lips to his. After a moments of hesitation he took her willingly. Silence passed, and she leaned her forehead against his, "Come back to me Jason."  
  
He looked in her eyes, but couldn't promise her what he didn't know. He kissed her cheek, and pulled away. With a swift "I love you," and a quick kiss she was left with only her tears to comfort her.  
  
***  
  
"I don't want to hear it Ric!" Elizabeth paced the confines of her art studio. Ric had followed her to her studio after she'd shown up at his doorstep to collect some of her things.  
  
"Elizabeth listen to me, please! I love you. Everyth- everything I did I did for our future. I know sorry is never going to be enough, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are my heart and soul. Eli-" She put up her hand to end the mindless routine. No firey venom spewed from her lips. Ric was scared to move. She looked him straight in the eyes. They were cold, and lacked any emotion. He'd never seen her look at him that way before.  
  
"This is it Ric. This is the last time I'm going to breathe your name, so listen closely. I am not your wife. You are not my husband. The man I married was an illusion. You, you are a monster. Because of you, I ended up in the hospital. Because of you a woman is now in a foreign country not only fighting for her life but for the life her baby's. I want nothing to do with you. Don't ever speak to me again. When you see me look the other way. Do not test me, because I'm at the end of my rope here Ric, and I will get your ass in jail so fast you won't know what happened. I want you out of my studio and out of my life. Don't touch me, don't speak to me, don't think about me. It's over Ric. In fact it can't be over, because it never started."  
  
"Don't say-"  
  
"Get out," she never wavered. He looked at her solemnly. To try to even say goodbye looked fruitless. He hung his head in realization, but she didn't care. He was a lying bastard who she wanted gone.  
  
She threw herself onto her couch, and didn't even flinch as the door slammed. The anger that should still be coursing through was no where to be found. There was nothing in her at the thought of Ric. Numb, that's what she was.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"I thought I told you to-" she wasn't able to finish her thought, before the darkness engulfed her.  
  
***  
  
Jason stepped onto the beaten path of some under developed city in Columbia. Harsh sunrays darkened his skin while droplets of sweat pooled above his eyebrow. The lush, green mountains were breath taking. They went on for days. They'd stood there tall and proud since the beginning of time, and probably held many secrets, and was probably the best place to hide something you never wanted found.  
  
Carly.  
  
Going into those mountains alone, and with only his gut telling him to, would not have only been life threatening for himself, but for Carly as well.  
  
About a block or so away was a rundown bar. Maybe someone in there could be convinced to share some information on Mr. Alcazar.  
  
"I'll have a beer." He explained to the greasy man behind the counter. He mumbled something in Spanish, as he returned with a beer. "Gracias. Hey, I'm looking for a Lorenzo Alcazar, have you heard of him?" The bartender stood silent for a moment. Jason could practically see the wheels in the man's head turning as he ran down a list of everyone he'd ever met.  
  
"No."  
  
He let out a deep sigh. This wasn't going to be as simple has he'd hoped. "Gracias."  
  
"Go home." Jason looked up from his drink. A man, two barstools down stared at him blankly. He didn't know if he was completely drunk, or if he'd actually had information worth hearing. Jason remained silent as the man continued.  
  
"He's not a man to be messed with. When disappears it's for a reason. You'll be smart to go back where you came from.  
  
"Where can I find him?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? He's a dangerous man!" Jason stood up and made his way over to the man. He wasn't a small man, but he never stood a chance against Jason. Taking the seat next to him, the man fidgeted under Jason's gaze.  
  
"So am I." The man didn't move, but fear covered his features.  
  
"Last I saw him was about a week ago. He didn't see me, so we didn't speak. But I watched him lead a few of his men into the mountains. He has some kind of headquarters up there. I've never been there, and know one has ever confirmed it, but it's there. I assume you're a friend of the lady's?"  
  
"You saw her?"  
  
"Yes, she seemed fine. Blonde, rather beautiful."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, but understand this. No one has ever gone into those mountains alone, and has made it out alive. You'd be wise to go home."  
  
"I heard you the first time. Thanks." He threw some money on the bar and walked out.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. I'm coming Carly.  
  
*** So what did you think? I know, right now it's kind of boring. But I have to set it up before it can get good.:) Please review! The sooner you review the sooner there will be Liason interaction! 


	2. An Artist's Dream

Elizabeth could feel the sunlight against her eyelids. Both sides of her head raged for her attention. She slowly looked around the room. No door. Just one window. Everything was metal, metal walls, metal table, metal bed. Her legs screamed to walk around. When she tried to get up she realized she was tied to a chair. After struggling for another moment, she gave up in defeat.  
  
Where was she? What had happened? The last thing she remembered was Ric leaving her studio. The next thing was black. Her head still swam from the drugs they must have used on her. Did anyone know she was missing? Did anyone care? She let out a cynical laugh.  
  
In the last few months she had managed to sever all ties she had with anyone that mattered to her. Her whole world had become Ric. Ironic much? She'd barely ever taken the time to pick up a phone and call Grams. Lucky had lost his mom, father, and girlfriend all in the span of a year. Nikolas had the weight of the Cassadine family on his shoulders. Emily and Zander were thinking about getting married. Where was she in all of this? Running around like a fool with Ric.  
  
She isolated herself for him. She left her job for him. She had turned against Sonny, and Jason because of him. Regret swelled within her. Jason.  
  
Ever since she'd met him he'd been honest with her. Even when they were fighting he always was upfront with her. He looked out for her. How did she show her gratitude? By holding a gun in front of him.  
  
It was too late now. That relationship had been put to rest along time ago. But suddenly she found herself wishing those stormy eyes would come in and save her. He was great at that kind of thing.  
  
So this is what Lucky felt like. Trapped. Alone. Terrified. How had he kept his sanity that whole year? Being here for one day and Liz was already climbing the walls. She tugged against the rope that held her hands behind her back. The rope burned against her wrists. Biting back her lip she tugged some more. Something gave free. Smiling in renewed satisfaction she looked at her bloody wrists. This was going to be fun explaining.  
  
"Hello!" she screamed. No one answered. Her cries were all in vain. No one was here. She looked out her window. She wasn't above any water, which was a good sign. She also wasn't in the middle of a town either. It was all jungle.  
  
"Well, at least I know I'm not in Port Charles." The window was about the size of a small locker. A guy like Sonny could never fit through, but maybe a petite girl like herself could. What did she have to lose. She looked down at her outfit. Flip flops, a tee shirt and some jeans. Oh well.  
  
She dragged the chair over to the window, and climbed out. The hot air mixed with her headache made her dizzy, but she ran anyways. She didn't look at where she was going, she didn't really care. All that mattered was that she got away from whoever had taken her, and get home.  
  
*** "Senor, the woman she has escaped like you planned. Should someone chase after her?" the soldier asked. The man in the leather chair had a smile from ear to ear, "No, let her run. She'll lead me to right where I need to be."  
  
***  
She couldn't keep running and her head was pounding. Elizabeth felt every step pound in her brain. The drugs were slowly wearing off, but it was taking its sweet time. Finally she found a waterfall. It was heaven. She's never seen anything like it.  
  
The grass felt soft beneath her. It was like a massive pillow. Her eyes grew heavy, and the sun felt warm on her skin. The last thought that floated through her mind was how had she stumbled onto something so unearthly. ***  
  
For the first time in his life, Jason was lost. All the trees looked the same. Everything led to more circles. He was getting tired, and it was going to be night soon. He needed to find some water, and camp out around there.  
  
He heard the sound of running water getting louder, and followed it. Between the mass of trees was a little waterfall, and a lake. It was beautiful. Flowers covered wherever there wasn't water. Bright yellows, pinks, oranges, greens, purples, and blues. It was an artist's dream. As he took everything in something caught his eye.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
***  
  
Okay, I know I know. They still haven't interacted, but we're getting there I promise. Just remember the sooner you review the sooner I post.:) Now, I've got to go pack! 


	3. A Greek god

Thanks for your awesome feedback! It's really appreciated. I'm not sure how long this is going to be because I have homework, but we'll see where this all goes.:)  
  
***  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jason ran over to her when she didn't respond. Falling to his knees, he placed her head in his lap. "Liz," he whispered. She was breathing normally which put him at some ease, but it didn't erase the fact that she wasn't waking up.  
  
What was she doing here? How did she get from Port Charles to some jungle in South America, alone? She looked exhausted. Her shirt was ripped, and she was covered in dirt. He noticed her wrists. They were bloody and bruised. What had she been through? She looked so peaceful. His fingers hesitated a moment as they ventured to brush her matted hair.  
  
"Come on Liz, wake up." She stirred beneath him, and let out a purring sound. "Yeah, that's it. Wake up."  
  
Her bright blue eyes looked up at him for a moment. She looked like she was still dreaming. Then she started looking around confused.  
  
"Jason?" he remained still, as if not to frighten her. A smile crept onto her face, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Business" He watched her as her excitement faded. "Liz, how did you get here?" She let out a deep breath. "Honestly?" she waited as he nodded," I have no idea." She watched Jason closely to see any flicker of emotion play across his features, but none were evident. He was in serious mode, and all that mattered to him was the facts, and safety was his key goal.  
  
"I was in my studio. Ric and I had just finished having this huge fight. I kicked him out. After he left, someone came back inside. The next thing I know I'm waking up in some cell tied to a chair. I broke free from the ropes, as you can see," she showed her wrists trying to joke about it. Jason didn't find it funny. "Liz," he gently took her wrists and wrapped them with the ripped part of her shirt. She smiled softly, "Thanks. Anyways, I ended up climbing out the window, and ran until I stopped. Then you came along."  
  
He looked her over for the thousandth time. "We have to get you home." She laughed at his tone.  
  
"Jason, in case you haven't noticed were stranded in the middle of the jungle. I'm not seeing a Southwest anywhere. Besides, you're just as lost as I am. Come on, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you home?"  
  
"Carly is out here somewhere. I have to find her. But first I have to get you someplace safe."  
  
"You're kidding right? You expect me to get on a plane and forget you're out here alone? Just like that? You're crazy Jason Morgan, and boy do you have another thing coming. So you can either accept my help and enjoy my company, or you can accept my help and just deal with it. Either way I'm not leaving you. Okay?"  
  
"You know I don't like this right?" She smiled triumphantly, then turned to soak up the scene around her. He watched her for a moment, then followed her gaze.  
  
Her mind was reeling from the events of the past twenty four hours, or at least hoped was only twenty four hours. Being drugged, kidnapped, lost in a jungle, and waking up to find Jason hovering over her. It was a lot to take in. This was something she had missed. Not the whole lost in the jungle thing, but being able to sit in silence with Jason. It used to never be awkward, just open. But they'd hurt each other so deeply, she was sure she'd lost his silence. What she'd recently become accustomed to was his icey stare.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. He looked at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Like her feeling had been placed before him, and they were identical to his. He smiled at her for a moment, "I know."  
  
***  
  
They'd been walking for hours. Elizabeth was wide awake, thanks to the left over drugs in her system. Jason on the other hand been awake from since he'd arrived in Columbia, and it was starting to show.  
  
"Jason, maybe we should stop."  
  
"No, we still have an hour of sunlight."  
  
"Jason, I'm hungry, and the sun is starting to set. We need to look for a place to camp out at while we still have good light."  
  
"Liz-" She held her hand up to stop him. "No offense, but now is not the time to be stubborn. I know you want to find Carly. I do too, but you're no good to her if you're lost, hungry, and exhausted. Please Jason."  
  
"This looks like a good place for me," he sighed.  
  
It was a good spot. Filled with trees, and running water right next to it. "Hey, Jason, I'm gonna go for a swim. You now try to freshen up some. I'll be back in a while. If you get lonely, I'll be right over there." He smiled at her teasing.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Aren't always?" was all she said as she ran off to the lake.  
  
He watched her until she was out of sight. There was something about that fire in her eyes that always made him stop and watch her. Being out here with her was like being away from reality. The minute he found her it was like all the hostility and history had stayed in Port Charles. It was as if he was back at her studio, and she was feeding him soup. What had happened to bring them to where they were?  
  
Liz swam lazily through the water as she thought about her life. She smiled regretfully to herself as she thought of Jason. She'd hurt him. He'd betrayed her. Yet here they were, stranded alone together. Their worlds had become miles apart, but one look from him was still her undoing.  
  
He's with Courtney. She couldn't loose sight of that. Courtney was the one he'd chosen. Had he? Or had she chosen for him? It wasn't like at the time she gave him much room for explanation. It was too late now. Last she heard they were engaged. There wasn't any room for her left in his heart.  
  
"Hey Jason," she whispered. He looked up at her in awe. There she was, in tattered clothing and all wet, but somehow she had managed to take the breath right out of him. "Hey," he whispered back, "How was your swim?"  
  
"Good," she smiled, "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Fish and berries."  
  
"Yum."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought." They both laughed at his attempted joke.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"What is?" Jason asked incredulously  
  
"This. Being out here with you. Yeah we're lost, but we're in this together. It's just that with everything that's been going on these past months I've lost sight of the important things. Things like friendship. I've missed you."  
  
Jason's heart broke at her vulnerability. But this wasn't right, to get swept up in the moment. He was with Courtney, and she was with Ric. Granted Ric didn't deserve to be with Liz, that wasn't his choice. That was Liz's.  
  
"Liz, we can't. You're with Ric, and I'm with Courtney. We've tried this before."  
  
His words stung her. He could practically see her retreat with herself. "Jason, I'm not with Ric. I filed for divorce two days ago. I haven't had a chance to tell anyone. Not even Ric."  
  
"You have no idea how good that is to hear."  
  
"I know." He wiped his face with his hands. Dark circles pooled under his eyes, and stress creased along his forehead.  
  
"You're worried about Carly aren't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" She could see him fighting to stay awake. It was a losing battle, but he was fighting it with every ounce of stubbornness in him.  
  
"Tired?" He looked up at her, "No, I'm good."  
  
"Bless Monica's soul, you were probably a pill when you were little. Come on Jason, relax a little. Carly is going t be okay. We'll find her. It's okay to sleep."  
  
"I'll be fine." Liz looked at his lying features, and decided to take different approach, "Okay, that's fine. But, I'm wiped." She curled up next to him, and laid her head on his chest before he could protest. He stilled beneath her, and she smiled. She tried to remain as still as possible, and evened out her breathing. Within seconds she felt Jason relax. After holding her breath for a moment she looked up at him. She smiled when she found the Greek god was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
That's all for now. It's a little longer than the last parts, because I might not be able to write another installment till Sunday. Hope you enjoy. Review!:) 


	4. The Weight ofthe World

"Sonny, Ric Lansing here to see you." Johnny warned Mr. Corinthos. Sonny downed his brandy, and waved him to let Ric in. Johnny held the door open, and gave Ric a revolting look as he walked through the door. Sonny stood before him silently.  
  
"Is a Elizabeth here?" he began.  
  
"Why?" he retorted. The longer he held out a solid answer the more he watched Ric squirm.  
  
"She's missing."  
  
Sonny poured himself another brandy, and walked over to him. Ric tried to stifle the chill that ran down his spine as Sonny began to circle him like a vulture.  
  
"How do you know that? Are you stalking her? Correct me if I'm wrong. Ric, but isn't that illegal in Port Charles?" he asked coolly.  
  
"I'm not stalking her. I went to talk to her today, and no one has seen her. "  
  
"Maybe she got tired of your games Ric, and finally left you for good."  
  
"No, she's missing!"  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do about it? Bring her back to you? Like you brought back Carly to me? For all I know you have her locked in some room somewhere torturing her, but you're playing ti off like she's missing so you can get my sympathy. You're a sick man Ric Lansing. You abuse women. You manipulate people to get what you want. You sleep with trash. You think your life holds value Ric? You're wrong. You had one good thing, Elizabeth, which you didn't deserve, and you let it slip through your hands. Your life ended the day you came into Carly's. The heavens granted you mercy with Elizabeth, and you tried to kill her. What kind of man are you?"  
  
"Sonny-"  
  
"No! You don't get to say anything!" he took a sigh, and looked Ric straight in the eyes," That's the problem isn't it Ric. You're not a man, because a man has honor. A man has morals and loyalty. A man doesn't traumatize children and women. Watch your back Ric. Because everytime you're in a dark alley way, in a bar, or alone your room I'm there. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to to rid the world of you. My wife might have seen the good in you when you first came. Elizabeth might have seen it too. But to me, you're nothing."  
  
Ric stood there unmoving for a moment, "I'm going to find her."  
  
"For her sake I hope you don't."  
  
***  
  
Jason woke up to the feeling of weight on his chest. It startled him at first, but when he started to stir he realized it was Elizabeth. The events of last night played through his mind. Her saying she wasn't with Ric anymore. The way she looked coming out of the water. Her falling asleep on his chest. Her hair smelled like sweet strawberries. He breathed in the moment.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Liz teased without moving her head. She seemed quite content the way she was.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
She stretched like a cat, "Umm.about ten minutes. Not long."  
  
He sat up, and grabbed a couple left over berries from the previous night. "If I remember correctly there is a city about three hours away. We need to go there, and see if we can find a boat. Then we'll go up the river. "  
  
Liz rolled her neck from side to side, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
The three hours seemed to drag on. Jason seemed about a million miles away, and Liz didn't want to interrupt. The silence was deafening.  
  
"Jason, is everything okay?" He looked up startled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that we're almost to the village and you've barely spoken two words. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. " He kept walking for a moment.  
  
"I'm just thinking about Carly and Sonny. He needs her home. She needs to get back to him. Courtney needs me to come back to her." The comment about Courtney grabbed Liz's attention. He said her name like he was distancing himself from what he was saying. Like he wasn't the one that needed to come home to her.  
  
She gently pulled him to a stop, and turned him to her. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" he asked in confusion. She smiled with sad eyes.  
  
"What do you need?" He was taken aback by her question.  
  
He needed to find Carly. He'd always promised her that he keep her safe. He needed to leave all the weight that remained on his shoulders. There were a lot of tings he needed. He never voiced those needs, and he wasn't about to start. But most of all, he needed to stay in this moment, here, with Liz.  
  
"To get everyone's life back to normal."  
  
She searched his eyes for a moment. He wasn't lying, but he was holding something back. Her hand dropped from his arm, and she missed the warmth it held. Her heart saddened as she watched him walk away with the weight of the world upon him.  
  
***  
  
"A Lorenzo Alcazar here to see you Sir."  
  
"Send him in." The guard stepped aside as the infamous drug lord entered the room.  
  
"What can I do for you Senor?" the man asked. Lorenzo looked at him coldly, "I want to know what you've done, and are planning to do with Carly Corinthos and Elizabeth Webber." He was struggling to keep his cool. The man calmly looked Alcazar up and down.  
  
"It is none of your concern. They are safe, for now. Keep up your in end of the bargain, and you'll get your money. "  
  
"Where are they!"  
  
"That is all Mr. Alcazar. The guard will see you out."  
  
"Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan are a dangerous men. When they comes looking for answers you'll be the one they'll come after."  
  
"Not if I have the things they values most in life hanging in the balance."  
  
***  
  
That's all for now. Thanks for the awesome feedback. It really helps. So, it's not Alcazar whose the brains of the operation, so then who? Hmmm.wish I knew.( I hope to be able to put out a new chapter soon, but it might take awhile. My family is kind of busy right now. So, I'll try. You know the drill REVIEW! 


	5. Foolish Games

Hey guys.miss me? Well, having watched Jason and Liz interact on screen today, I've been inspired to get back from my crazy weekend and write some more fiction. I know you're thrilled. Oh yeah by the way, I never put a disclaimer on this fiction. So yeah I own absolutely nothing. Now if SB wanted to up and leave his wife, come find me and we live happily ever after I will hold no objections. But then I'll wake up realize it was all a great dream, and find myself typing away on this fiction.( FYI: Some of you faithful GH watchers might recognize something about this chapter. It happened on the show back while Brenda was on, but I've decided to take a few liberties on it, and have some fun with it. So anyways, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
Liz looked at the town that laid before her. They had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Nothing was here. A huge hut, that could have pasted as a religious center for them. A bar, a river, one boat, and that was it. This had to be a mistake.  
  
"Tell me we're lost Jase."  
  
"This is it. Lets go find the owner of that boat, and get out of here."  
  
Loud music greeted them as they entered the musty building. Liz was ready to leave when the smell of cheap beer and sweat gagged her. Jason led the way, as Liz followed behind him to the barkeeper. Jason spoke something in Spanish to the man. Liz just stood there.  
  
"What did you ask?" she asked as soon as the man had moved out of earshot.  
  
"I asked him if he knew where I could find the owner of the boat on the river. He said she was around here somewhere."  
  
"Well that's vague." She looked around the room slowly and then stopped Jason, "wait did you just say 'she'?"  
  
"Yeah" he stood there perplexed as Liz broke out into laughter, "This should be fun."  
  
Jason sat down next to Liz at the bar counter, and observed everyone in the room. He didn't see any women besides Liz. He looked over at her, and saw a man standing over her. She seemed all right, but the man was obviously drunk, and it wasn't becoming a pretty sight. He kept insisting to buy her a drink, and she kept refusing.  
  
"She said she didn't want a drink. Now leave." He interrupted. Liz looked up at him thankfully.  
  
"Not much of a people person are we?" a woman laughed, "I heard you were looking for me." Liz looked the girl up and down. She was tall, blonde, and slender, very similar to Carly and Courtney. Great just what she needed, another blonde vying for Jason's attention.  
  
"Are you the owner of the boat outside?" Liz interjected.  
  
"Yeah, you are?" she wasn't asking Liz she was asking Jason. She had sat herself down, rather closely, to him. He hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"I'm Sarah, and this is AJ." she jumped in and took control as Jason looked at her confused. She grabbed his hand lazily as if to send the message that they were together. Something about the girl gave her a bad feeling, and she wasn't sure Jason would know how to handle this chick. The girl ignored Liz's attempt to sway her from her mission.  
  
"So you want my boat? What if I don't want to give it to you?"  
  
"We'll pay you." Jason just stared at Liz as she took over the entire conversation. He could tell the blonde was completely annoyed with Liz's jealous, protective kick, but he didn't have the heart to shut her down.  
  
"I don't want you're money, but I'll drink you for it." She had a laugh in her eye that let everyone know she had a plan in mind.  
  
"Who?" Liz asked.  
  
"AJ." Jason looked at the girl skeptically. She had to be kidding. Didn't she realize he was twice her size, and could drink her under the table. Liz looked at him as if thinking the same thought, and nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
The blonde smiled at their decision, "Alright, it's a simple game. If you last the longest you get the boat. If I win, I get something from you."  
  
"Which would be?" Liz interrupted. She knew what a woman looked like when she was trying to pull a fast one.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'm sure that I'll think of something."  
  
Jason hesitated a moment to see if Liz would object, but she stayed quiet. "Okay then, let the games begin. Jerry! Get over here." A man about 6'7" and about 267 pounds walked up to the woman. She explained the situation, and he sat down next to Jason, who now looked like a midget.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment please." Liz dragged Jason from the counter, "Are you sure about this? That guy is huge! The last thing we need is you to be completely trashed, and without a boat. So please when you sit back down make sure you can win."  
  
"I'll get the boat, Liz. We'll be fine." He turned around and went back to his stool. This was going to be along night.  
  
*** That's all for now. Sorry I wasn't able to post any this weekend. Hope everyone had a great Labor Day weekend. Please review, good or bad..just review!( 


	6. Just Watch Me

So I've been putting off this chapter, because I wasn't sure how I'd go about doing it, and I wasn't sure about how it'd turn out. But, I want to get to what comes after it, so here we are. Thanks for all the great reviews. I was really nervous about starting a Liason fiction, but you guys have made it worth the time.  
  
***The Bar***  
  
"Give them another!" the blonde hollered. Liz looked over at the two men. They'd been drinking for over an hour, shot after shot. Jerry's eyes were completely blood shot. She looked over at Jason, and tried not to laugh. He was starting to sway on his stool, and he and Jerry were humming along with the jukebox music. Both men were loosing it. She'd never seen him really drunk. First time for everything. Liz looked over at the girl. With every shot she got a little bit closer to Jason. Liz didn't like that one bit.  
  
"How long do they have to keep this up?" she asked.  
  
"Until one of them folds."  
  
"Look at them! They're going to drink each other senseless."  
  
"Whatever works."  
  
Liz looked at her coolly. What did she mean by that? This had gone far enough. She looked over at Jason and Jerry. They had seemed to really bonded over the their straws. Yeah, it gone far enough.  
  
A group of goons had been standing with the blonde since she'd shown up. There was one standing over by the far wall by himself. A wicked grin splashed across her face.  
  
"Hey you, what's your name?" she asked him softly. She'd been playing men since she was in middle school. This guy was barely out of college, and looked like lunch meat compared to other men she'd coned with her charm and angelic features.  
  
"Mark"  
  
"Mark? Nice name, are you from around here?" he shifted nervously under her gaze. She smiled in satisfaction, and moved closer.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
  
"Only when I'm supposed to." There was her window.  
  
"And you're not supposed to talk to me?" "Nope."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Kate's orders."  
  
"The blonde? Is that her name? Hmm, now how did a guy like you end up working for a girl like her?"  
  
"She needs guards."  
  
"From what? Me?" She smiled some more at him when he smiled at her teasing.  
  
"No from guys like him." He pointed to Jason, who was now swinging his glass in the air following Jerry's lead. Kate was over by the corner ordering up more drinks. Liz rolled her eyes at the tramp.  
  
"Well see that's the thing, my friend and I need to borrow Kate's boat, but she won't give us the keys unless AJ wins this little game of hers. Wait, no, nevermind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you don't know of any other way to get a hold of her keys now do you?" Her hand rested on his forearm, lightly stroking it to get her way. He looked down at her with a dry mouth.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"I'll be very grateful," was all she said, but the way she looked at him insinuated so much more.  
  
"It could be arranged."  
  
"I'll be waiting right here." Mark went off into the opposite direction. She could only hope he didn't sell her out. Now the only thing she had to worry about was how to get Jason out before he completely passed out. Part of her wanted to get Jason out of here, and get him somewhere away from Kate, come back for the boat and leave. But she knew the only shot she and of getting out of here was to wait for Mark. It wasn't like Jason was going anywhere.  
  
When Mark returned moments later he handed the keys over to her without hesitation. Like a dog waiting for his reward. Pathetic.  
  
She leaned into him, "You have no idea how grateful I am to you." He smiled triumphantly, and began to wrap his arms around her. She released herself from his grasp, "Hmm, no, not yet. I need to help my friend out first. You understand don't you. Then you and I can go play our own games."  
  
"Okay, this has gone far enough. I'm taking him, and we're out of here." Liz stated indignantly. Kate gave her a patronizing stare, "He's not going anywhere."  
  
"Look lady, He's not staying here and I'll be damned if I'm going to watch and let him drink himself into oblivion. I don't want your boat, and I don't want you anywhere near AJ. Understand me?" She pulled Jason's glass from his hand, and hoisted him up before Kate could protest.  
  
Jason began to sway a little too far to his right for Liz's comfort. She put his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist. He moved his head drunkenly towards her, "Did I win?"  
  
"Yeah Jase, we won," she whispered.  
  
"I'm not letting you just walk out of here." Kate screamed.  
  
Liz looked up her, "I have 200 something pounds of pure muscle leaning into me. I've been inhaling male sweat and alcohol all afternoon. And watching you throw yourself at my friend here has been nothing less than repulsing. So you think I'm not going to leave, please feel free to watch me walk straight through that door. One foot in front of the other."  
  
* * * Okay, I know no real drunken confessions, but it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't make you work for it.( Sorry it took me so long to get this part out. Blame it on lack of motivation I guess. But you want to know what motivates me? Reviews! Lots of them! 


	7. Drunken Confessions

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part out. My life has just been so crazy I just never got a chance to finish this part. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the drunken confession! Hope it's all you were hoping for!(  
  
***  
  
"Come on Jase, we've got to hurry, if we don't get to the boat soon we'll never get out of here," Liz cried in pain. Her side was burning, and Jason was too drunk to understand she needed his help. All Jason seemed to care about right now was whatever song he was trying to sing that only seemed to come out in slurs, " 'You walked into the pur-ty, like you.were wulkin on a yat. You.' What is.oh 'on a yatm you had your hat stra..stra.you had your hat dipped below an eye.'" If they had been in another situation, Liz would have found this whole episode rather funny, but with the knowledge that any minute a woman and about four thugs were about to realize that a boat had been stolen from them. Liz didn't want to stick around to find out there reactions. "We're almost there Jason. We're almost to the boat."  
  
Liz cringed at her choice of words. "A boat? Row row row row row yur boat." Liz looked at him stupidly. If only there was a camera. Not that anyone would ever believe this.  
  
*** Inside the bar***  
  
"Why are all just standing there? Go stop them! They can't go far. She heaven's sake she's carrying him." Kate screamed at her thugs. Mark sheepishly drew up the rear as the thugs chased after Liz and Jason.  
  
They spotted them over by the river, and on the boat. The brunette had laid the drunken man down already, and was starting up the boat. Kate ran towards them, "Stop them you idiots!"  
  
All four men ran towards them, guns firing everywhere.  
  
***Boat***  
  
"Just stay there, Jase. We're almost safe." Liz whispered. Jason watched her, "What are you doing? I want another drink." He tried to get up, but fell back down. He sat there for a moment on the floor of the boat, and then began to laugh at himself. She could tell he'd never been this drunk before. His eyes were practically swimming in alcohol.  
  
Just as Liz got the boat started, Liz heard gun shots going off, "STAY DOWN JASON!" She quickly maneuvered the boat out of the harbor. She tried to get as low as possible without losing control of the boat. "Jason where's your gun?" she said more to herself than to Jason, "C'mon I know you have one." It had fallen away from him, and laid on the other side of the boat. She slid into her waistband. "Just in case."  
  
The gun shots ceased once she was going down the river. Liz let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath for so long. The boat began to shift when she noticed Jason trying to maneuver himself around. Since the firing had ceased he had assumed it was okay to move around. A laughed escaped Liz's lips when Jason tried to stand up on his own. He practically fell right back at where he started. "Jason, maybe you should just stay down for awhile." He ignored her and went back to trying to stand up.  
  
"You know what," Jason paused for a moment, "That Jerry guy, he was a great. I've never met such a stand up guy." Liz's alarm rate was speeding up as Jason moved closer to the edge of the boat. "And that blonde, what was her name?"  
  
"Kate," she replied nervously. Jason spun around from the edge. He swayed for a moment, but continued on with his ramble as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Yeah, That's it. Boy she was a tramp." He began to move over to Liz, stumbling over himself thanks to his beer and the boat. He leaned in close to Liz's face, "She was nothing like you." As Jason inched closer to her, it wasn't her alarm rate that was accelerating.  
  
"You have the most crystal clear eyes, did you know that? They're like big pools of, pools of," the frustration that played across his features were like that of a three year old, "Well they're beautiful."  
  
"Jason" He placed his finger on her lips, "You always do that. Whenever I try to get something out, you try to stop because you're scared of something. What are you so scared of Liz?"  
  
Liz's emotions were flying. He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He wanted to feel her, why should she stop him? She wanted to feel him too, it had been so long.  
  
"Jason you're with Courtney." Confusion turned to turmoil inside of Jason. He didn't understand. He didn't understand why everything seemed fuzzy, or why he couldn't maintain a straight thought. All he understood was right now he wanted Liz, and he knew she wanted him.  
  
"I don't care. She's not in my heart Liz, you are."  
  
"You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Don't say that. I know exactly what I'm saying, and I know exactly what I want. You." He pulled her close before she could protest. The kiss was passionate and hungry. Liz felt her knees buckle underneath her. Jason caught her without breaking away from her kiss. Liz didn't know what to do. Her head was spinning, and she was beginning to feel like she was the one drunk. He held unto her as if for dear life, as Liz started to break away, "We can't."  
  
Jason looked at her through broken eyes. The boat swayed rhythmically in time. The only sound was the water sloshing against itself. He sat down slowly as the water and the emotions were getting the best of him, "What did I do that was so wrong?"  
  
Tears stung against her eyes at his child like plea. She kneeled before him. He didn't meet her gaze. "Look at me Jase, please?" She held his face gently in her hands. "You never once did anything wrong. It was me. You were right, I am scared, but I don't know what I'm scared of. All I know is that I'm not scared when I'm with you. But there are things we can't control, and those things are why we can't be together." His head bobbed drunkenly. Why did he have to be so sincere when he was drunk. Couldn't he have waited till he was sober to act on his feelings?  
  
She helped him lay down, and get as comfortable as possible. He was in for a rough morning. The least she could do was make his sleep peaceful. All this for a stupid boat, that we ended up stealing anyways.  
  
Liz guided the boat until she couldn't see anymore, and then guided in onto a desolate shore. Jason was sleeping soundly, the waves seemed to have cradled him into a dreamless sleep. She was tempted to wake him up, but knew he deserved his rest.  
  
She settled for stroking his hair. He looked so open and peaceful when he was sleeping. She leaned down slowly as softly kissed his lips. She looked back down on him again. He looked the same as before. "I love you" she whispered. Her heart was full as she curled around him, and joined him in his dreams.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
He felt like his head was splitting into two. Right now Jason actually wished someone would beat him senseless. A groan escaped him as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey you," Liz smiled. She'd been up for a couple of hours. They were already two hours down the river. Jason had slept straight through it. He grunted towards her. She forgave his grunt and went on, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Always"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Liz was by his side in an instant, helping him to the edge of the boat.  
  
"I think I'm sea sick," he replied wiping his mouth when he was through. "No, you're just really hung over," she said sympathetically. He slid down to the floor, and leaned his head back. What happened? If only the pounding would stop, maybe he could sleep it off.  
  
"You had a pretty crazy night last night. Do you remember any of it?"  
  
He winced at the heavy beating of the boat, "Not really"  
  
"That's a shame, you know, if the whole coffee business doesn't work out you'd make a great table dancer." Jason's head shot up, "What?!"  
  
Liz doubled over in laughter, "I'm just kidding Jason. You were a very modest drunk. No dancing I swear."  
  
"That's comforting. Remind me to never ask you what happened."  
  
Liz was still laughing when she pulled them into the shore, "This looks like a good spot." She slowly helped Jason to his feet.  
  
"C'mon I know exactly what you need."  
  
***Waterfall***  
  
Liz led Jason by the hand, scared that if she let go she'd lose him. The waterfall was amazing. It pooled into a lake that stood before them. "Okay, I'm going to going undress over there, and you can over there," she pointed to an isolated area of trees, "When you're ready meet me in the water."  
  
Jason only nodded, because he wasn't sure he could get any words past the lump in his throat. After stripping down to his boxers he heard Liz's laughter. It sounded like music against the water crashing. How had they stumbled into such another beautiful heaven?  
  
"Are you coming Jase?" he met her in the middle of the pool. Her hair hung wildly, and her eyes were full of life. She looked amazing.  
  
"How's you're headache?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know I had a headache?" She didn't respond at first, just smiled. Her left hand held a wet rag in it. She soaked it and brushed it across his back. His body went still, and his blood boiled. She began to stroke his shoulders. Her right hand kneaded his flesh, as her left hand stroked water on it. He couldn't think about anything else but her hands. She had him mesmerized.  
  
"I just knew," she whispered. Her hands had taken on a life of their own. She was couldn't stop them if she wanted to. She moved to the front of him. His eyes were closed. He was trying to retain as much control as he possibly could. She brought the rag to his face, and gently moved down to his chest. Her hands began to work their magic. She was lost in him. Her hands had hypnotized both of them. He opened his eyes, and looked straight into her soul. She didn't try to stop him as his arms came around her. He brought her face to his, and kissed her gently. Taking in every inch of her mouth, memorizing her lips. She didn't pull away this time, she just took eagerly. She'd tried to stop him before, and it had torn them both. She didn't want to fight him again. His hands were now the ones working the magic. They were tangled in her hair stroking her and pulling her closer.  
  
"What do you do to me?" he sighed once they broke apart.  
  
"The same thing you do to me," she laughed.  
  
***Somewhere in South America***  
  
Mark stepped into the dark office. "She was everything you described Senor. Her friend was rather incapacitated, but she handled herself like you said she would. " "Good, I knew she'd never let me down."  
  
"Did she suspect you?"  
  
"No, only Kate."  
  
"Well that's not a problem. Kate overstepped the orders. She wasn't supposed to interfere. I've already taken care of her. As we speak she's accidentally falling to the bottom of the river."  
  
"What are you going to do about the two Senor?"  
  
"That's no longer your concern. They're playing the game exactly as they should."  
  
*** So you finally got a drunken confession. It was kind of hard, because well, I've never seen a drunk Jason. So, hope it went over well. I feel really bad it took me so long to get this part out, so I tried to make it longer. Still haven't figured out who this Senor guy is? Hmmmm..( Okay guys, review, it's what I live for! 


	8. Twisted Torture

Holy cow it's been awhile! I can't believe my life has been so crazy that I lost my mojo to write a new installment in my story. Hopefully once I put out this new chapter I'll be back in full force. I'd like to make a quick shout out to a couple of people!(  
  
C.C. Carz: I love your stories, and I can't thank you enough for all your encouragement and compliments. You guys have to read her stuff Emotionless, What Matters Most, and Save Me. All three are awesome Liason fiction!  
  
Sister of the Moon: I'm not sure if I ever told you, if I have forgive me for my repetition, but thank you for writing Shot in an Alley, because it was what inspired me to finally sit down and write my first Liason story. Wow that was a long run on sentence.( Anyways, thank you so much for all of your great reviews. You and CC Carz are awesome! Guys, SotM's stuff is beyond words also. Read Shot in an Alley and Frozen.  
  
You two rock!( Told you I'd give you a shot out.  
  
Marsgoddess1:I would love to cowrite a story with you. I'm humbled and flattered that you'd want to. I don't use my email address though. Maybe we can work something out though.  
  
Okay you know how it goes.and listen up..I.OWN.NOTHING. We should all be so lucky .J/K  
  
***Somewhere in Columbia***  
  
He walked through the steel corridors. Column after column, as if with each one he passed he lost a little more humanity with them. Goose bumps ran up his arms as a chill ran through his veins. This was his life, a chamber of torture. The twisted part was that he felt home here, in the world with no sun. This was his hell.  
  
He cracked the door open. "Get out," she whispered. Her pregnant state did nothing to wipe away the venom she held.  
  
"Now Carly, is that anyway to treat me?"  
  
Carly stood up slowly, emphasizing every movement, "Sonny and Jason will find me. When they do you'll be lucky if the cops find you at the bottom of the lake somewhere."  
  
"We'll see," he replied cooly.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You'll learn to adjust."  
  
A guard stepped in, "We have them on the monitor Senor."  
  
He turned away from Carly and nodded. "I'll visit you later Carly. Get some rest while you can."  
  
"You're sick." She looked him straight in the eyes, and spit on his shoes, "You'll never get me or my baby. Remember that."  
  
He remained motionless, and then left the room. Following the guard he came to a small, gray room with televisions and cameras hooked up showing him whatever he desired.  
  
He looked into one of the monitor and saw his salvation, his redemption, his revenge.  
  
"Borrowed time Mr. Morgan, enjoy this while it lasts."  
  
*** I know I know.it's super short. Forgive me! But hey if you review I'll be more inclined to not make you wait like 3 weeks before I put out another part.( 


	9. Here Without You

Hey everybody! Just thought I'd say a few things before I start. The song in this chapter is "here Without You" by Three Doors Down. Okay I can't figure out how to get italics on Fanfiction.net, so everything in *** *** is a flashback, and the lines around it is the song. If anyone could clue me in on how to work the italics it would be greatly appreciated. Since the last chapter was short and had no Liason I decided to make this one a bit longer and have it be complete Liason. Aren't I a sweetheart? I'd wait and read the chapter before you answer that question *que doom music* Just read the chapter all ready!  
  
***  
  
Jason pulled away from Liz abruptly. What were they doing. She was recently divorced. He was engaged. He was supposed to looking for Carly, not falling back in love with Liz. Was that what was happening? He couldn't be. He was with Courtney, and he if he cheated on her he would become everything he hated. No matter how much he wanted to keep Liz in his arms he had to stop this before it went any further. He looked down at Liz. Her lips were swollen, and her eyes were filled with desire. He had to stop this very fast.  
  
He ran his hands through his wet hair.  
  
The look in Liz's eyes that was full of desire was replaced with a look of hurt. He wanted to shot himself for putting that look in her eyes. "What's wrong Jason?"  
  
"We can't do this Liz. There are other people involved. If it was just us then maybe it could be different, but we're not under different circumstances."  
  
Liz looked at the battle he was wrestling within himself. This was about Courtney, about Carly, about the life he'd left to come out here, the life that no longer included her.  
  
"So what I'm just supposed to just stand by and watch you give up on something we both want?" she cried out in indignation. She was tired of watching. She's lost him before by just watching. She couldn't do that again, not without a fight.  
  
"Yes," he sighed. He pulled away further from her in the water, as if the distance would help clear his head. He couldn't deny her much longer if he could continue to smell her sweet scent. See the water droplets sit on her eyelashes. Feel the heat coming from her lips.  
  
A defeated laugh came from Liz's lips, "So you're just giving up?"  
  
Anger fueled Jason's veins. Didn't she understand how hard this was for him? He was trying to do the right thing. Stand by his responsibilities, and spare her from the hurt that they would eventually run into. "What do you I'm giving up? This isn't real Liz! We're lost in some tropical island. We're alone, and here with have no responsibilities. We don't have to live our lives. We can just give into what we want. But what will come of it? Nothing! Because we still have lives to get back to, lives that don't include the other. We've tried this before Liz, countless times, and it never works out," he paused to see the tears form in Liz's eyes. He wanted to stop them but knew he had to get this all out, "I can't put myself through that. I can't stand to put you through that."  
  
Liz looked up at him, tears shamelessly streaming down her face. She nodded, and swallowed her anger. She knew he didn't want to do this, but he had said it anyways. He was the man she's loved since she saw him at Jake's those many years ago, and the man she'd fallen in love was now standing before her telling her they had no future. Her tears were beginning to engulf her. She looked up to see his own flowing down his face.  
  
He wanted her to say something, he needed her to. She just stood there frozen. When had their roles been reversed? "Liz," She stopped him, and swam away. With each stroke, Jason felt his heart break a little more. He gave into his misery, and sank to his knees once he was on shore. Tears streaked his cheeks. Damn Courtney, damn Alcazar, damn his self-control, ethics and his truths.  
  
The stars had come out, and the fire was at a full force once the night sky had push the sun to sleep. Liz hadn't spoken to Jason since their confrontation. He hadn't tried to push her. Knowing Liz she needed to come around on her own. He looked across the flames, and saw her face. She was far away in every sense of the term. He couldn't keep looking at her like that. He was slowly losing his mind.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep. I'll make a pallet over by the water. Just to give you some privacy. Will you be okay?" Jason asked softly.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah"  
  
He smiled sadly, and walked away.  
  
A hundred days had made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
Liz looked into the fire. They'd come so close. Tears threatened to flow against her. Her eyes followed the path that Jason had taken. How did they move on from this?  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
Jason could hear her laugh in his head. She loved the rides they'd take. The wind in her hair, and her worries were gone. She was free, and he could hear it in her laugh.  
  
***I want to show you how I get away. You want to go for a ride?  
  
Where?  
  
Nowhere.***  
  
But all the miles had separate They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
*** No, no, no, no, no. This painting belongs on the wall of the man who taught me to see the wind in the first place.  
  
I'd like that.***  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
***Hey. Oh, this is perfect.  
  
What is?  
  
Running into you. Maybe it's a sign.***  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
*** Would you do something for me?  
  
Sure.   
  
Dance with me.***  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
*** Nothing. Nothing's going to change unless I go. There are people that I care about who are hurting every day because of me.  
  
These people -- am I one of them?  
  
Yes.  
  
No, you're wrong. I don't hurt because of you, Jason. I would hurt without you.*** And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done it get hard but it won't take away my love I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
***Now, you know that's not the point. If someone wants me dead, you' my friend, you're in the line of fire.  
  
But what if that's a chance I want to take?  
  
I won't.***  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
*** You don't have to be here. We can go anywhere.  
  
Run way from everything? Never look back?  
  
Or look back when you're ready. Come back here because you want to, not because you feel obligated to stay.  
  
This is my life.  
  
It doesn't have to be***  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
*** What do you want?  
  
I want you.***  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams But tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
*** Sorry it's just that this story needed some angst, and I've never written angst before. I wanted to see if I was any good at it,( . I love that song, and I just had to incorporate it somehow.( Please Review! I have this new found inspiration to write, and without feedback the inspiration will go away, and you'll have to wait weeks before you get another chapter. You don't want that do you?( 


	10. Man Made Ocean

Jeepers, three months and not one update. I'm awful I know, just please hold your stones. I'll see what I can do to make it up to you.(don't hate me, but hoenstly, I thoguht I was just going to give up on this fic, but then certain individuals *cough* convinced me to pick it back up.  
  
Now understand, it's been three months. I'm totally sure where I'm gonna go with this story anymore. But, we'll just see where my twisted reality and keyboard take us.  
  
So back by popular demand..*drum roll* A Road Not Yet Taken..  
  
***  
  
Warmth swept through her body. Every muscle scream out in protest. These past few days were starting to take their toll on her. Against their futile efforts, Elizabeth cracked her eyes against the sunlight.  
  
This avdenture of their's had been a nightmare. Jason had been leading them in circles, and with every wrong turn, one more scowl creased his forehead. With every ditch and break, his eyes seemed to grow more weary. The worst part of it was that he refused to let Elizabeth help him.  
  
Ever since he'd walked away from her after their kiss, it was like with each step he took, he retreated more into himself. He was keeping everything inside of himself, and it was eating him away. It was killing Elizabeth watch him subject himself to his torture, but he refused to have it any other way.  
  
The only comfort she found was late in the night. When he'd wait until he thought she was asleep, she'd wait for his breathing to even out. Then she'd crawl over to him. She would just watch him. Watch the steady rhythm of the rising and falling of his chest. She would memorize the stroke of his jaw, the lashes that guarded his eyes, the curve of his lips. Even in his sleep, he seemed plagued with worries, responsibilities, burdens. She'd cry internally, wanting to kiss away each indication of concern.  
  
She knew better. She would lay next to him, until she felt herself cry out to sleep. But before she would, she would always bend down to his lips, as if to seal the dreams their hearts longed for, but were convinced would never be.  
  
But that was at night.  
  
She sat up slowly, leaving her thoughts to rest. It was a day like any other. Breath takingly beautiful, and full of high hopes and shattered dreams.  
  
They had to find Carly soon, if not for her family's sake, for Jason's.  
  
Brushing the leaves from her hair, she realized something was off. Very off.  
  
"Jason!"  
  
Waiting a moment, but hearing no response, she ran towards the water. "Jason!"  
  
Birds only met her reply.  
  
Panic started to build up inside of her. He never left far from camp, not without waking her up.  
  
His name echoed through the canopy that flew above her. With each unanswered cry, the deeper she went into its forsaken abyss.  
  
Fear drew her further into its tangled web. What if he was hurt? What if he was lost? What if someone had found their camp, and had taken him? That could not have happened. She wouldn't let it.  
  
"Jason, answer me!"  
  
"Liz?" she heard from above her, but she saw nothing.  
  
"I'm over here! Are you okay?" Jason cried down below him.  
  
Liz finally spotted him, and busted up laughing. He looked like a monkey. He was high up in a tree, with oranges stuffed in his shirt. She shuffled around the tree to get a better angle, "Liz, look out!" His warning was in vain, and before Liz could even register what was happening, she found herself in the bottom of a ditch.  
  
Jason was out of the tree in an instance, "Liz, can you hear me? Are you okay?"  
  
Liz did a quick assessment. Besides her pride, she seemed to be all right.  
  
"Yeah Jason I'm fine! Just get me out of here."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
What was she doing all the way out here? When he'd woken up, he had found her fast asleep on his chest. He hadn't had the heart to wake her. It was only an hour later, he had figured she would have still be asleep.  
  
Jason racked his brain. Obviously, being the Boy Scout that he was, he didn't have any rope on hand, and as if the heavens were laughing, they happened to be in the one part of the jungle that seemed to have absolutely no vines. Figures.  
  
"Liz, I can't find anything to pull you up. You're going to have to try to climb out."  
  
Liz cried out in frustration, "Jase! You make it sound as if that's not what I've been doing for the past twenty minutes."  
  
A smile broke through his features. For the first time since their little adventure had begun, he was glad Liz wasn't up here beside him.  
  
He laid on his stomach close to the edge. He could see her brown hair flying as she kept sliding down the wall of the slick cavern. He took into account that there were very few places for her to hang unto when she tried to climb up. This would surely prove to be interesting.  
  
"Okay Liz, I'm going to try and reach down as far as I can. I'm holding unto a rock to keep from coming in, so don't worry about pulling me down."  
  
"Alright, how do you propose we do this?"  
  
He took a quick moment to think about the best way to go about getting them out of this predicament. All his options looked about the same, awful.  
  
"Liz, listen to me very carefully. Do you see that small ledge on your right?" he waited for her to nod her head in response, "Okay, use that to stand on."  
  
"Great! Okay, now hold onto that rock that's just right above your head, yeah that's it. We're okay Liz."  
  
"Jason! Oh Jason this hurts!"  
  
"You're okay Liz. You're almost to my hand. Just reach up above you!"  
  
He stretched as far as his body would allow him, but he could see that her strength was waning thin. "Come on."  
  
Some gravel shifted beneath her, and she was loosing her grip, "Jason!"  
  
"Liz! Listen to me, I've got you, you're almost out. Now reach!"  
  
She reached with every fiber in her being, and he did the same. "Gotcha!" Jason grabbed unto Liz's hand as if it were a lifeline.  
  
Jason broke her fall when his finally jerk prove to throw them both on the ground. She was on top of him, one hand on either side of his head. Finally their laughing came to a cease when the realized the new predicament they had found themselves in.  
  
Neither one made an attempt to move.  
  
Jason broke his own rules when he looked up at her. She was beautiful. Even now, with dirt all over her face, sun kissed cheeks, little droplets of sweat pooling around her forehead, and her long chestnut hair flowing all around him. Not only was her sweet intoxicatingly inviting, but it held memories that just assaulted him in ways he wasn't prepared for.  
  
As if a metaphor for everything in their relationship, he pushed her away. They both retreated to their separate corners, keeping their eyes locked on each other.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked in his silence. His confusion was evident.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"  
  
"Yeah, but you seem more upset than I do."  
  
Taking the hint, he stood up and waited for her to follow. Like every other day, they walked in silence.  
  
"Jason stop."  
  
"What Liz?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
As if a silent plea of frustration, he ran his fingers through his matted hair. She had to be kidding. After all that, she wanted to have it out too. No way.  
  
"Nothing Liz"  
  
She stared at, as if he wasn't finished, but when he let his statement hang in the air for a moment she continued.  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid Jason Morgan. We've been out here for days not getting anywhere. We've admitted that we care about each other. And you just saved my life back there. I thi-"  
  
Jason cut her off, "You're right, I did just save you back there. Now can we just drop it." He started to turn away from her, but she would not have it. Grabbing his forearm, she forced him to face her.  
  
By the look on her face he knew she was not one to be messed with. She chose every word carefully, making sure that she was coming across crystal clear. "You are not walking away from me. Don't even think about it, because if you walk, I'll run. Not away from you, but after you."  
  
She paused to see if any of this was getting through to him. When he did not push her away she took that as a signal to keep pushing, "Ever since I met you, you've taken everything onto your shoulders. You keep everything to yourself. But there was a time when you shared your burdens with me. Then we walked away. Actually that's not fair, I walked away. But once that happened, you went back to where you started. Talk to me. Don't keep it anymore Jase. I won't let you."  
  
His heart broke at her attempt to reach for him, but he was too far gone. He knew that, why didn't she?  
  
"It's not up to you,"  
  
Her heart sliced at his words. She reached up and cupped his cheek, "I know you. I know how you think, how you love, how you look at the world. I know your soul. I know your soul, because it's like my own. But it's not only like my own, it is my own. Anyone can give their heart away, but Jason, you stole my soul," she looked into his piercing gaze with each word. She wanted him to hear her, "And the thing is, even if I wanted it, you can't give it back.'  
  
'Please Jason, if you keep anything with you after tonight, keep this; you are my best friend. You are my world. I can't escape you, and I don't want too. I know what life is like without you, and I never want to go there again. Understand this, I'm not walking away. I'm playing for keeps. You taught me that there are somethings in this life you have to fight for. Well guess what Jase, I'm fighting for us, for you."  
  
Looking at him for one last moment, he didn't move. He couldn't. Tears threatened to flood his face. It was as if every word she spoke, she had stolen from his heart. Why did it have to be like this?  
  
Elizabeth looked once more into the eyes of her lover, but the man that she knew was drowning in his own ocean, and he didn't know how to stop it. But that was okay, she would be his lifeline.  
  
With her other hand she pulled his lips down to her, as if to seal her promise with a kiss. It was sweet and patient. She didn't linger, and let the cool night air soothe their burning emotions.  
  
He watched her as she made her way back to the camp. The moonlit sky was already here.  
  
Minutes had passed before he felt himself breathing again. He hadn't even realized he'd stopped. Tears flowed freely down his face, mixing with the sweat and dirt from the turmoil of the day.  
  
How many times would they have to walk away from each other? How long would they have to fight?  
  
The heat from her kiss was still emblazed in his mind, and her touch was still burning on his skin.  
  
He loved her. He'd always loved her, but he sank to his knees in a heat of anger and despair. He couldn't have her. They couldn't keep doing this to themselves. He knew what had to do. The realization hit him hard.  
  
He had to finally let her go.  
  
***  
  
"Yes Senor, our guest is resting quite comfortably. Mrs. Corinthos has been very cooperative since you told her of her options." A guard spoke into the receiver. He looked into a window that Carly saw as a mirror. She was sleeping on her cot stroking her baby.  
  
"What about Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber?"  
  
"Yes Senor, I'll have men right one it." He ended his conversation with a click.  
  
Looking into the window he felt nothing, "Don't worry Mrs. Corinthos, your friends will be here soon."  
  
*** Long enough? Hope so. It was a beast to type out. I think I've lost my talent. Who knows? Hopefully some of you will still read this. Although I probably lost most of my readers during my hiatus. But please.pretty please REVIEW!!!! Just to let me know if this chapter sucked or not. It has been awhile.:) 


	11. Setting a Plan in Motion

Hey look, another chapter, and it hasn't been three months! Sweet. J/k. (  
  
Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I went back and read my opening to it, and I cringed. I really need to start going back and reading what I wrote. Typos drive me crazy! (  
  
One quick thing, Ric is the ADA in this fic. I think that's all, and Lucky is a cop, although I think that's a really stupid storyline, it works to my advantage, so I'm going to run with it.  
  
Okay, you don't want to listen to me, go read the story!!  
  
***  
  
The camp fire clashed against the midnight sky. Liz sat in silence as Jason goaded on the fire. The tension between the two had been building ever since Jason had arrived back at their camp, two hours after Liz.  
  
"We wasted a whole day Liz, that can't happen." Jason spoke out in the night.  
  
She hung her head, whether it was out of shame or agreement, Jason didn't know.  
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
He let out a long sigh, "Start fresh I guess. I think we're about three miles from the heart of the jungle,"  
  
"What's so great about that," she inquired. Jason had never fully explained to her what his plan of action had been when he'd left Port Charles. She was acting on blind faith here, and had assumed he was too.  
  
"Before I left, Max and Johnny had found out some information about where Carly was being held. We knew she was in Columbia. We also knew that Alcazar had some ties with whoever is orchestrating this whole thing. But the more time that passes, the more I'm convinced Alcazar isn't the one pulling the strings."  
  
"So who is?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know Alcazar has a headquaters out here. Wherever those headquarters are, we'll find Carly."  
  
Liz looked regretfully into the fire. She knew finding Carly now was only a matter of time. They would go in, get her, and then, well she wasn't quite sure. But she knew one thing, once they found Carly, everything would go back to the way it was. The reality of that thought left her cold.  
  
He'd go back to Courtney. They would get married, and live happily ever after. Or at least Courtney would.  
  
She would go back to what she had at Port Charles, nothing. A few broken relationships that she could fix, a painting fasicnation that barely ever made her a dime, and if she begged and pleaded she might be able to get her nine to five job back.  
  
But that's not what they wanted, but the more she looked at Jason the more she realized that wasn't what Jason wanted, but what he wanted wasn't high on his priority list.  
  
"Do you really think it will be that easy Jase?" his head drew back from his calculating, "I mean, do you really think we'll be able to just walk in there, take Carly and then just walk out?"  
  
She watched as he chewed her words over in his mind, "No, you're right it won't be that easy, but we'll have to figure out the details later. What we need to do though, is when we get there find a phone. We'll call Sonny and get a plane down here immediately. We'll get Carly and run until the plane gets here."  
  
Liz nodded her head. She wasn't extremely comfortabe with the fly by the seat of your pants scenario, but it also seemed as if they were running out options.  
  
Before she knew it, Jason already had all there stuffed packed and was on the move.  
  
***  
  
"Sonny, have you heard any word from Jason?" Courtney asked. Her brother had not mentioned his right hand man since he'd left to risk his life for his pregnant wife.  
  
He took another sip of his brandy, "His cell phone was lost somewhere along the way. He hasn't been reachable."  
  
He watched as his little sister paced the room, running her fingers through her hair. "He's been gone for days. For all we know he could be kidnapped, maybe even being held with Carly. What if he's hurt or worse?"  
  
"Have some faith in Jason. He's a big boy, who can take care of himself."  
  
"I want to go after him,"  
  
Sonny looked at her as if she's lost her mind. "You're kidding right? You think that place is too dangerous for Jason, but not too scarey for you?" He laughed her off hoping she'd understand that the conversation was over.  
  
"We can't just let him die," was all she could say in response.  
  
"If you go out there in the name of stupidity, not love mind you, not only will get yourself killed but you'll get Jason and Carly killed as well. So just forget it."  
  
She looked at him but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Fine, but if Jason dies, it's on you're head," was all the goodbye his sister left him with before she stormed out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Lucky, is there still no word on Lizzy's whereabouts?"  
  
Lucky Spencer looked up at Elizabeth's Grandmother. He wished he had words of comfort, but after speaking with the his colleagues, they all came up empty handed. "I'm sorry Grams. All we have is her neighbor saying that she heard a man come in, but she never saw him. The next day she left, and saw Liz's door wide open, but no Liz."  
  
Audrey's throat closed up. She knew her granddaughter was alive, it was just that everyone else seemed to have given up hope. Everyone that was besides her granddaughter's close friends.  
  
"We don't have any new leads at this point, but off the record, Nikolas has sent a search party out to places all over the country. If she's anywhere in the US, we'll find her," Lucky spoke with courage, courage that obviously only ran to the badge, because in young Mr. Spencer's eyes was fear. Fear that only a grandmother would recognize.  
  
"What if she's out of the country, Lucky?"  
  
He didn't have an answer for her, although he wished he did.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Hardy," she turned around to see the eyes that almost killed her granddaughter, "I assure you that we are doing everything in our power to make sure that your granddaughter is found. I'm personally seeing to that."  
  
Audrey looked unimpressed by the ADA's declaration, "Mr. Lansing, if you even think about furthering yourself into my granddaughter's case, there will be a lawsuit on this station so fast it would make your head spin."  
  
With each word, she spoke with purpose, but she said it with a smile. He couldn't tell if the lady was kidding.  
  
"For all we know Mr. Lansing, you're the one who has my Elizabeth. It's not like you're not capable of it. Did you not put my granddaughter in the hospital numerous times? The emotional damage you reeked on her life wasn't enough?"  
  
"Aud-" Ric raised his hands in effort to stop the woman from going any further, but she wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Ms. Hardy to you young man!" She spotted Scott Baldwin across the station, she and Lucky might not be able to keep Ric from interfering, but she had a feeling he would, "DA Balwdin, will you please see to it that Mr. Lansing here will have nothing to do with the case concerning the disappearance of my granddaughter? I'm sure your concern for this case will help sway many of the voters in your favor. Aren't elections coming up pretty soon?"  
  
Scott looked between Ms. Hardy, Ric and Lucky. Ms. Hardy did have a point.  
  
"You heard her Ric."  
  
Audrey smiled in satisfaction, and turned to Lucky, "Call me if you hear anything, from the police or Nikolas. If not, I'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Alright Grams," she hugged him tightly. "She'll be back here before we know it Lucky."  
  
***  
  
I know it's shorter than the last, but it was time to find out how the rest of PC was holding up. Hopefully no typos. *crosses fingers*  
  
So go.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I'm so patient. Hehe 


	12. Sober Confessions

Hey everyone. Sorry for my break. I only got like two reviews on the last chapter, so I wasn't sure how interested anyone was in this thing. Please review, even if it's to critique something, like if the story is starting to move too slowly, or if something isn't accurate. Just review. It makes a huge impact on how quickly I update. So please R&R!!!!  
  
***  
  
She looked into her monitor. A smile crossed her lips as she watched her husband, Sonny Corinthos, pace back and forth within the confides of their penthouse. He was worried about her, no doubt about it. She could see the stress radiating off of him through the screen.  
  
Carly's heart broke, knowing that she was the reason for his heart ache. She wasn't at fault, but she knew that had she not been involved somehow, she'd be home watching their son play, wrapped in Sonny's arms, stroking their baby that she carried.  
  
It killed him knowing he couldn't be out here searching for her. Watching him climb the ceilings was proof enough for that. She was just grateful that Michael was there to keep him stable. He had something of theirs to hold on too, to focus on. She knew that was all he needed to keep it together until she came back to him.  
  
Now her only hope was Jason.  
  
She wished she had a monitor on him. That way she could at least make sure he was okay. The guards here told her nothing, although she knew they knew exactly where he was. But the knews about Jason not being reachable from Courtney and Sonny's previous conversation unnerved her. She just prayed with everything in her that he was alright.  
  
***  
  
Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Jason knew they were close, he could taste it. Elizabeth had surprised him. Her words had been few that morning, as if she tasted the adrenaline too.  
  
A note of sadness whispered into his thoughts. It wasn't that he was ready to be home or find Carly. It was that he knew reality was anxiously awaiting the moment where it could destroy the saction that he and Elizabeth had created out in the forgotten paradise.  
  
He shook his head. It was time to get back to life as he knew it. "Time to row with the other slaves" he thought sadly to himself. Whether or not he wanted to face it, once he took Liz back to Port Charles, he would be handing her back to her life. The life that no longer included him.  
  
But whose fault was that, Morgan? She laid everything out on the table for you. She doesn't want to go back to the life waiting for her. And what did you have to answer to that? Silence. What you do best. She didn't know what she was asking for. She didn't understand that they had been down this road before, and he couldn't put her through that again. He couldn't put himself through that again. He had to go back to his life, and let go of his heart in the process.  
  
*"What about you, what do you want?"*  
  
Her safe, that's what he wanted, needed. And the only way that was possible was him out of her life.  
  
"Jason look," he heard Elizabeth breathe against his neck. She had pulled him down to the ground as if to not be seen, but there was no one in sight. He looked her in the eye only to realize she was looking past him. He followed her gaze.  
  
"Oh my go-"  
  
"That's it, that's where they've got Carly,"  
  
She was right. In front of them stood a fort larger than Sonny's pent house. It was camoflouged in vines and bushes, but it was there nonetheless. He began to stand, but felt Liz tug at his arm. He looked straight into crystal eyes.  
  
"What is it Elizabeth?" he whispered. She averted his gaze, and looked down at his hands. Her small hand intertwined itself into his, lacing them together finger by finger. Jason stared down at them watching her memorize his hands.  
  
"Jason, before we go in there, I just wanted to say that I." she paused to look into his face, "am going to stand right next to through all of this. Be safe Jason. Please."  
  
"Only if you are," she cracked a smile, "Liz, I'm not leaving thisplace without you. We're going to find Carly, and then we're getting out of there. I'll kill anyone who even tries to touch you."  
  
Neither said anything for a moment. It was Elizabeth who broke the silence, "I'm scared." Jason didn't respond at first. He just quietly picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He delicately kissed each finger tip, as if sealing the moment with each kiss.  
  
She held her breath as he spoke, "No matter what happens in there, no matter what happens in Port Charles you need to know one thing; I should have never let you walk out of my pent house. You were everything to me, but you were too precious to me to watch you be tainted by the life I have chosen to lead. I can't ask you to fogrive me for not fighting for you. You deserved someone who recognized you're value, and could cherish and protect it. Something I could never do properly. But that doesn't mean for one second that you didn't take my breath away every moment you stepped into a room. Know this, you were never second best in my heart."  
  
Tears glistened in Elizabeth's eyes. Words wouldn't form in her constricted throat. His bittersweet confession struck a cord deep within her buried heart. They had to survive this. She swiftly crashed her lips onto his, and pulled away just as quickly. "Let's go get Carly."  
  
***  
  
Not as long as usual, but I was just dying on this lack of Liason fanficiton. It was killing me. Sorry for any typos. It's late and my spell check isn't working tonight.  
  
And yes, I'm dragging this story out, can you tell? (  
  
But I didn't think anyone would mind that toooooo much, lol. Guys, please review. It really makes a difference on how quickly I get out a new chapter. Thanks! 


	13. Devil's Maze

I can't express how grateful I am for all the wonderful reviews I received on the last chapter. Thank you so much. Please keep them coming. The more reviews, the faster I write. Thank you!  
  
A/N: If any of the spanish in this chapter is off, I'm sorry, Idon't have one drop of Spanish in me, and I took French in High School. (  
  
***  
  
The halls were dark and narrow. Each step took them closer to danger. It dripped from the ceiling. A forgein rage swept through Jason as he realized that this was where Carly had been held for so long.  
  
He looked beside him to find Elizabeth keeping up with him, pace for pace. She held his gun tighly between her tiny hands. Jason had decided it was smarter for her to have the firearm once they ran into danger. He could fight a man off with his hands, Elizabeth would not be so lucky.  
  
Footsteps rounded the corner. They quickly headed behind a wall. Jason pressed Elizabeth right up next to him. She breathed him in. "Not now Lizzy," she thought to herself. Her breathing was erractic compared to his. He was calm and collected. Years of training had led him to this point. Elizabeth was sure this was not his first time hiding in dark corners, gun in hand, just waiting to eliminate whoever stood in his way. What was she thinking, of course he was calm, this was just another day in the office for Jason Morgan. The only difference was now his heart was involved.  
  
Jason motioned for Elizabeth to follow him. She held the gun closer. It's cool metal no longer phased her. It's a wonder what a week or so in the jungle can do to a girl.  
  
"?Ces el preso?"  
  
Jason stopped moving. Voices.  
  
"Sus vitals son regualr. Ella los gritos ha parado."  
  
"Bueno. Usted puede ir. Je la lui porterai"  
  
Jason waited until the men departed. Elizabeth looked up at him expectantly. He let out his breath, he had not realized he had been holding it, "They're taking Carly somewhere."  
  
"Did he say where?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, but he's our guy. He'll take us to her."  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
Jason smiled for a brief moment. Despite their circumstances, Liz's eyes were on fire with adrenaline. There was no fear, no regrets. He kissed her cheek, and led the way.  
  
The walked through what seemed like a maze of endless hallways. They stayed close enough to follow the man, but far enough away for him not realize his two new found shadows. He reached for a door handle. Jason reached out for the gun, which Elizabeth did not hesitate to hand over. He was behind the guard in a flash. The man was just a pile on the floor moments later.  
  
"We have to hurry, more will be here any minute," Jason ordered. Elizabeth ran passed him, and pulled at the door. It was locked, of course.  
  
She pressed herself against the door, "Carly! Are you in there? Can you hear me, it' Elizabeth!!!"  
  
"Elizabeth? Is that you?" she heard faintly from the other side. Relief swepted though Carly's body. Someone had found her. Granted it was Muffin of all people. She would have been happy if it had been Brenda at this point.  
  
Elizabeth looked down, there wasn't a key hole. She looked desperately back at Jason, who was searching the man violently, "Nothing." Liz looked back at the door, and came face to face with a code box.  
  
"Listen to me Carly, we only have a few minutes. We're trying to get you out, do you know the code to the door?"  
  
"No, please hurry"  
  
"Jason and I are working on it. Just try and stay calm"  
  
"Jason? He's with you?" Jason was here. He would save her. He always did. She knew he would.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Carly, just don't panic."  
  
"Oh Jase, I knew you'd get me,"  
  
"We'll talk later, Carly, now I need you to focus on getting out of here."  
  
Jason knelt down beside Elizabeth, and punched in four random numbers. Suddenly the lights went down and an alarm screamed through the building.  
  
Damn  
  
"Guess that wasn't it," Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"We've got to hurry, get up," Jason ordered. He knew they only had seconds left if they wanted to find Carly before anyone else did, "Stand behind me."  
  
They could here Carly on the other side, "Jason, Elizabeth? What's going on!"  
  
"Carly, get away from the door, I'm going to have to blow it open."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and bit her lower lip has she heard three very poignant shots echo through the building. Smoke filled the room, but the door had weakened. Jason kicked it open the rest of the way. There stood Carly before them. Her hair was longer, and her stomach was fully swollen. New lines had formed her face since Jason had last seen her.  
  
She ran into Jason's arms, and sobbed. He held her up from falling, but pulled away. He could barely see her face due to the lack of lighting.  
  
"We have to hurry Carly. Can you run at all?"  
  
"I'm not sure Jase,"  
  
"You there! Stop!" a man cried out from the end of the corridor. Three other men were close behind him. Gunshots rang through the building.  
  
"Let's go," Elizabeth ordered, she grabbed one side of Carly, and Jason grabbed the other.  
  
Elizabeth's small lungs burned, and begged for a release. She prayed Jason knew where he was going, but she also knew in her heart of hearts, Jason was just as lost as she was. It didn't help matters that the only thing they could see in the dark was red lights flashing in accompaniment with the sirens.  
  
"This way!" Jason bellowed. Elizabeth felt him pull towards their left. She fell in step. Carly was heaving in pain. The physical exertion was taking its toll on her very pregnant form.  
  
"C'mon Carly. If you can get through this, Michael will be waiting for you at home. Just think about Michael," Elizabeth encouraged. Her only response was a moan.  
  
"Think about Sonny holding your new baby. The baby you two worked so hard for. Think about your baby," she continued. Something must have clicked, because she felt Carly speed up a bit. "That's it Carly, you're doing great."  
  
Gunshots grew closer, and Jason became more aware that they were only getting themselves deeper into the maze.  
  
Suddenly men flew in front of them, guns aimed and ready. The trio stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Elizabeth's hand flew towards the gun.  
  
"Don't move!" a man in black ordered. Liz threw her hand into the hair.  
  
"Mr. Morgan I presume?" a man, Jason assumed was the leader of this pack of gun firing maniacs, stepped forward. He held a gun, but it wasn't aimed.  
  
Jason didn't respond to the man.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you have awful manners?"  
  
He ignored Jason's silence, and moved onto Carly, "I expected more from you Mrs. Corinthos. Our Senor will not be pleased." His gaze lingered to Elizabeth, vile rose to her throat when he placed his hand on her chin, "Ah, Ms. Webber, such a pretty thing. It's lovely to see you again. You're last stay here was far too short."  
  
Elizabeth felt the air rush out of her lungs. The same people who had kidnapped Carly had kidnapped her too. She had been so close to Carly, and hadn't even realized it thanks to the drugs they had given her. But why was it that it had been so easy for her to escape, but impossible for Carly?  
  
It took every ounce of control on Jason's part not to personally break off every finger of that man when he grabbed Elizabeth's face. His skin burned with intensity.  
  
"Don't touch her," his whisper was soft but filled with venom.  
  
The man let go of Elizabeth, and turned towards Jason. A smug smile played on his lips, "May I remind you Mr. Morgan, I'm not the one surrounded by men who will shoot me dead on at a moments notice. Therefore, you will not be making any ord-" Before he could finish his threat, his throat begged for oxygen. Elizabeth had him by the throat and held Jason's gun to his temple,  
  
"If any one of you even think about moving he's dead. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
***  
  
Go Little Lizzy Webber! Hehe. Okay, so my spell check still isn't working, so forgive my typos.  
  
Please, review. See what happened last time. Last chapter, I got the most reviews I think I've ever received over a chapter, and you got a new installment within days! Let's keep this cycle going, okay? (  
  
PS: Does anyone know how to use italics, because I can't figure it out for the life of me on this site. I kind of need them, so if someone could clue me in that would be great! 


	14. Harder to Breathe

Thank you again for the great reviews. I'm really glad to know you guys are enjoying the story! That makes me feel great.(  
  
Some of you mentioned my horrible Spanish from the previous chapter, lol. Yeah, I used an online translator, but they obviously didn't know there stuff. But that's okay, you need to know what the guard were saying anyways.  
  
Yeah it is nice to see Liz have some spunk again. I don't I just thought her holding the gun at gunpoint was a very Liz thing to do.  
  
The song in this story is called "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5. Great song. Love the beat. If you can get a hold of the song, I recommend listening to it while you read this chapter. It adds a whole new dimension to it all.  
  
One last thing, the lines in between *** are the lyrics, and since no one has clued me in on how to use italics, I had to use those, and well it's really weird the way FF interprets my *** lines.( Sorry it looks so messy, it looks great on my Microsoft word. (  
  
So enough with me, on with the show!  
  
***  
  
"If any one of you even think about moving he's dead. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
It took Jason a moment to register everything that was going on around him. About five men stood around them, four of which had guns in there hands. The deadly tone in Elizabeth shook him to his very core. He saw a man out of the corner of his eye reach towards him. Within minutes, Jason's fist made contact with the guard's cheek.  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
***How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle***  
  
The man hit Jason square in the stomach. Air rushed out of his lungs.  
  
***You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on***  
  
Elizabeth quickly knocked out her captive with the butt of her gun.  
  
***When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe***  
  
Two men rushed over to Elizabeth, one grabbing for the gun of her the other for her waist. She tried in vain to get them off of her. Grabbing her right arm free, she found her balance and kicked her second opponent to the floor.  
  
***What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did***  
  
"Carly get run!" Jason cried out in vain. A man was cutting off his air supply, she could barely see Elizabeth in front of him. He had to get them out of here. His man in black threw him to the floor, before the man had the chance beat his head into the floor, the man withered in pain after Jason's swift punch to the man's crouch.  
  
***When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe***  
  
Jason quickly ran over to Elizabeth. Grabbing the men on top of her, "Never touch her!" He drove the threat home by knocking one goon out cold. Taking the quick reprieve Jason grabbed Elizabeth's arm, "You have to get Carly out of here. Get her to safety. I can handle these guys."  
  
***Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control***  
  
She looked at him in pure shock, "Are you out of your mind?! I can't leave you."  
  
"You have to, she's more important. Get her out of here."  
  
"But you're more important to me," she pleaded.  
  
"Elizabeth, do this for me, I'll be okay."  
  
***Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold***  
  
Guns flew through the air, signaling that their time was up. Elizabeth looked over at Carly, who looked as if she was about to faint, and back at Jason who's eyes begged for her safety.  
  
"Come back to me," was all she could say, before she turned to Carly and ran.  
  
***When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe***  
  
Jason turned to the onslaught of murderers. He wasn't even able to get in one punch before he felt something puncture his side. Fire surged through him, mixing with his blood. Pure adrenaline kept him standing, but only for a moment. The floor started to sway beneath him, and the walls started to spin along. Jason felt himself begin to fall, but was powerless to stop it.  
  
And then everything was black.  
  
***Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe***  
  
***  
  
Like? Okay, now go review!!! You've spoiled me with reviews, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to write without them.( 


	15. Renewed Hope and New Games

Hey everybody! Miss me? Yeah, my life has been really busy lately, so updating was not an option. Sorry about that, it also didn't help that I didn't get as been reviews as had on my previous chapters. But it's all good I'm here now, and let's see what my muse has in store for me today.  
  
A few things before you start...  
  
For those of you who informed me that this has happened before, I assume you're referring to the shooting? Just hang in there, no one said I was even close to the ending of this story, and no one said he was shot by your average bullet. ;)  
  
Sorry if this disappoints people, but just because they got Carly out of there doesn't mean the story is over. I've still got a few twists and turns up my sleeve.  
  
So please, review! It helps me out. I want to know if things are starting to drag or get repetitive. Don't be rude, but let me know if what I'm writing is good or not. :)  
  
***  
  
The gun shots were growing closer, and Carly's pace was not improving. Elizabeth's lungs felt as if they would explode. The physical exhaustion mixed with the smoke of gun powder was beginning to be more than she could bear.  
  
Jason's gaze pushed her forward. The sooner she got Carly to safety the sooner she could go back for Jason.  
  
"You were never second best in my heart," was all that Elizabeth could hear. She had to get him out of there. There was no way she'd let him slip through her fingers again.  
  
Elizabeth pulled Carly around another corner. She paused for a moment for them to catch their breath. From the look in her companion's eyes, Elizabeth could tell that Carly was barely holding it together.  
  
She looked at their surroundings. Everything looked the same in the dark, and time was running out.  
  
"Elizabeth," Carly choked out, "maybe you should go on without me. Go back, get Jason and then get him out of here."  
  
If it hadn't been for the immense amount of anger that rose inside of her with every word that Carly spoke, Elizabeth would have laughed, "Don't start with me. I just left the man of my dreams to get shot at, possibly killed for you. I've been stranded out in a jungle searching for you. I could be home right now with Jason in arms if it hadn't been for rescuing you. So forgive me, but there is no chance in hell I'm leaving you after everything I've sacrificed to get you home. Got it?"  
  
Carly cracked a smile, "Thanks"  
  
Liz sighed, "We're not out of this yet. It's not like I can even find a way out."  
  
"Liz..."  
  
She looked at Carly with alarm, "What, what is it Carly, are you alright?"  
  
"There's a window!"  
  
Renewed hope shot through Elizabeth, "We might actually get out of here alive."  
  
***  
  
He looked down at his motionless features. He had dreamed of the day when he could look down at Jason Morgan and see him helpless. To see him beg for his life. To know that his life was now held in his hands. No longer were Sonny Corinthos or Jason Morgan calling the shots. They were playing his game now.  
  
"Senor, the drugs in the bullet that pierced him will be wearing off in a matter of hours."  
  
A sickening smile traced his traced his face, "Gracias, alert me as soon as Mr. Morgan awakens. I hope not to stall on our fun."  
  
The revenge that awaited him would be so sweet.  
  
*** Not my best, and very short, I know, but I'm having writer's block. I know where I'm headed, it's just transitioning it there is proving to be a problem.  
  
Please review...it will brighten my day!!! 


	16. Deal With It Sonny

So with exams and all this end of the year hoopla, my schedule has been pretty full, and the fact that GH has pretty much been one notch above **COMPLETE** suckage, has prevented me from updating sooner. I'm really sorry, but most of you should know by now that I stink at updating regularly. :-)  
  
This chapter is a complete shout out to C.C. Carz, because she is always on my case about updating. In fact, her iming me today is what prompted me to update. So here you go babe, one new chapter just for you!  
  
_Somewhere on a beaten path_

"We can rest here for a minute," Elizabeth sighed, as she unwrapped Carly's arm from her shoulder. She glanced at her companion as she threw herself onto the ground. Carly looked like she was barely there, gasping air from all of the exertion.  
  
"Are we going to go back for him?" Carly asked after she had caught her breath.  
  
"I am, you're going home."  
  
"Liz, you can't be serious! Those men will tear you to pieces if you go back in there alone."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Carly? Wait around until Sonny finds us? By the time he could get here Jason could be dead." The very thought made Liz sick to her stomach, "You can't ask me to do nothing. I won't let him die."  
  
Carly sat silent for a moment. She could see the fear of losing Jason permanently was choking her. A small smile spread across her face as she stood up.  
  
Liz looked up at her, "What?"  
  
Carly stretched out her hand, "You never stopped loving him. All this time you things kept getting in your way, but you never stopped," she paused and looked at the young woman's face, "You'll find him Liz, and you'll get him out of there. I know you will."  
  
Elizabeth could not say a word, small tears formed in her eyes as Carly pulled him into a warm embrace, "He's going to be okay."  
  
Carly gasped as she saw the first signs of civilization. She knew she was just hours away from being home. She could not wait to wrap her arms around Michael and Sonny.  
  
"Carly, we have to find a phone. I'm going to call Sonny and see what he can do about getting you home."  
  
"He's not going to like that you're sending me home alone, while you go back to get Jason."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head adamantly, "I really don't care what Sonny thinks. He'll get over it, and if he's smart he'll send his men down here as soon as possible to help get Jason home." They walked inside a restaurant, "Carly, stay put. I'm going to go call Sonny." Carly nodded, and watched Elizabeth walk off.  
  
Liz found a payphone towards the back of the restaurant. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She cursed herself when her fingers would not stop shaking as she dialed Sonny's cell.  
  
"Corinthos"  
  
Liz's heart raised when she heard his voice at the other end. He was not going to like what she had to say, but she could not shake how wonderful it was to hear someone from home.  
  
She shook her head and took a deep breath, "Sonny?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Elizabeth,"  
  
"My God, Liz are you okay? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Sonny, but I need you to listen to me."  
  
"Okay, but what's going on Liz?"  
  
"Carly is with me-"  
  
Sonny cut her off, "Is she okay?"  
  
"Sonny, listen to me for a second! She's fine, but Jason found me in the middle of the jungle. There's not a lot of time to explain, but Jason and I found Carly. And when we were trying to escape with her Jason was shot with something, and he told me to go on and get Carly out of there..."  
  
"Elizabeth, breath sweetheart, where's Jason?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face, as reality was really starting to hit her, "They have him Sonny, whoever kidnapped me and Carly now has Jason."  
  
A long paused stretched across the phone.  
  
"I'll have a plane there in two hours," Sonny finally said.  
  
Liz nodded, "I'll make sure Carly is on it."  
  
"No Liz, I want you both back in Port Charles by the end of the night."  
  
"That's not an option Sonny. I'm staying here and going back after Jason. I won't risk him."  
  
"Elizabeth, you listen to me. If you go back in there you'll get yourself and Jason killed. He wouldn't want that."  
  
"He's in there because I left him behind. I refuse to go home when he could be fighting for his life." "Elizabeth-"  
  
"There's no point in arguing this Sonny. I'm going after him, and that's it." She hung up before he could argue.  
  
Turning back to Carly, "Let's get you home."

* * *

Review, or risk waiting three more months before the next update. :-) 


End file.
